The New Normal
by AlwaysFindYou89
Summary: Emma Nolan is seven year olds living with her parents in Storybrooke. Emma had broken the curse at age 5 bringing back their real memories. They are trying to find their new "Normal" in their everyday lives in the real world.
1. Chapter 1

The New "Normal"

Chapter 1

Emma couldn't believe it as she walked down the school hall with the behaviorist at her school. She really did it this time.

"Emma, what did we talk about last week?" Mr. Jordan, the behaviorist, asked the seven year old girl as they walked down the hall hand in hand.

"To listen to the teacher and follow directions." Emma whispered barely audible. Mr. Jordan was giving her his very serious, stern face and it made her extremely nervous.

"Then why am I being called down to your classroom if you already know this?" Mr. Jordan asked her sternly and disappointedly.

"I don't know." Emma answered shyly.

"Emma we can't keep doing this. You have to learn to listen and not argue with your teacher or get in fights with the other children or you will end up here with me again and again. You obviously have not learned from last week since we are here again." Mr. Jordan told her frustratedly as they reached his office. "Sit down, Emma" he instructed as he eyed the principal as she walked out of her office at the same time.

"Is there a problem Mr. Jordan?" Mrs. Etnyier asked while giving Emma a concerned, serious look.

"I'm afraid so." Mr. Jordan answered eyeing Emma, "We are having a little trouble listening and starting fights in her classroom." He told the principal as he sat down at his desk.

"Not making good decisions today are we Ms. Nolan?" Mrs. Etnyier asked Emma concerned. Emma liked Mrs. Etnyeir and Mr. Jordan which made this even more harder because she did want to do her best because them being disappointed in her was like her parents being disappointed. Not good.

"No ma'am." Emma whispered and looked down. Being in the room with both the principal and the behaviorist made her feel very nervous. She didn't know why she did what she did, she just snapped. "Her temper got a way from her" as her father would say. Emma thought to herself nervously.

"Well I will leave you with Mr. Jordan to deal with this situation but Emma, I expect better from you young lady. You can do much better than what we have seen lately." Mrs. Etnyier told her sternly but kindly. She was a very nice principal and Emma really did like her, but she could be scary when Emma was in trouble.

Mrs. Etnyier walked out of the office and Emma looked around the room nervously. She hated to be in trouble in his office. It never ends up well.

"Emma I'm going to have to call your father and let him know what is going on. We can't have you misbehaving in class, starting fights, and talking back to Mrs. Robertson, do you understand?" He told her seriously as he began to dial her father's number.

"Yes sir." Emma answered close to tears. She knew her Dad would not be happy and she wasn't looking forward to this.

"Mr. Nolan?" Mr. Jordan asked over the phone.

"Yes, can I help you?" David asked curiously.

"Hi, this is Mr. Spencer from Emma's school." Mr. Jordan told him.

"Oh hello, is there a problem?" David asked concerned now that Emma's school was calling, this wasn't the first call he got from Emma's school lately.

"I'm afraid so. Emma has been pulled from her classroom again for arguing with the teacher and then getting in a fight with another student. I'm afraid being that this is not her first warning she will have to be sent home today." Mr. Jordan informed David while eyeing Emma with disappointment. He really liked Emma and hated to see her in so much trouble. He usually could get through to the troubled students in the school, but Emma was not opening up to him and it was frustrating.

"I am so sorry for my daughter's behavior. I will definitely be coming right now for her. Is the other child ok? Is there any injuries that we will need to pay for?" David asked concerned and frustrated with his daughter's behavior. He had hoped that after the last week he had gotten through to his daughter and hoped she would turn a new leaf, but apparently not.

"Fortunately, the other child is ok. They broke up the fight before any real damage was made thankfully." Mr. Jordan told him over the phone.

"Ok, good. Again, I am so sorry for Emma's behavior. You can be assured my wife and I will take care of this. I will be on my way now." David told him as he was getting his keys.

"Ok thank you. We will see you soon Mr. Nolan. Bye." Mr. Jordan told him and hung up the phone.

"He will be here soon. Now I need to go check on another student. So the ladies in the office will be watching you and I expect you to behave. They will give me a full report and if we need to we will have another talk when I get back if you do not behave. Got it?" Mr. Jordan warned her.

Unfortunately this sparked a temper in Emma.

Maybe Mr. Jordan did not care about her, but just about the other dumb kid.

'Ugh and now he tells me to behave otherwise we will have another talk?! Fine if he doesn't want to waste time on me then fine! He can just leave but he better not expect me to sit here and "behave" as he says because I WON'T!' Emma thought to herself angrily.

Mr. Jordan saw a little pout from Emma and feared this was not the end of Emma's temper tantrum today. "Are we understood, young lady?" Mr. Jordan asked again when Emma refused to look at him and sat crossing her arms in his office.

Emma rolled her eyes and answered angrily, "Fine!"

"Emma Nolan, you can cut it out with the attitude young lady you are already in deep enough. Now I will be right back and I expect you to heed my warning.' He told her sternly and led her to the desk in front of the two office ladies desks and right in the middle of the principal's and his office. " Ladies I will be right back, just checking on another student. Emma's father is on his way and I will have my walkie with me if you need me." Mr. Jordan informed the office ladies.

"Ok, I am sure Emma will do just fine." Mrs. Johnson said kindly. She was such a sweet office lady.

"Thank you. I will be back Emma. Listen to Mrs. Johnson and Ms. Hansen." Mr. Jordan told her and walked out of the office. Hoping that Emma would just listen for once.

Emma rolled her eyes as he walked away. She was most definitely not going to listen to anybody if it was up to her. And she would not be a sitting duck for when her father walked in…Nope she had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes later while the office ladies were preoccupied with visitors Emma decided she wasn't going to sit there and wait for her father or Mr. Jordan. It was time to run. It wasn't like she wasn't used to running. Heck! She had done it her whole life. Well, all seven years so far. You see, Emma Nolan broke the curse at five, she didn't even mean too, it just kind of happened.

*Emma's pov

You see my father, Prince Charming was actually David Nolan in this Storybrooke cursed life and was married to Kathryn Nolan who he was previously engaged to in his real life in the Enchanted Forest before meeting my Mom. Meanwhile my mother, Snow White, Mary Margaret in Storybooke was my kindergartner school teacher.

That is how I met my Mom. I thought she was the best teacher ever and when she gave me the Once Upon a Time book I connected all the dots and knew that my Dad was David Nolan.

The trick was getting my Mom and Dad to meet and fall back in love and break the curse while my Dad was still married to that 'Other' lady.

During the curse, I was also living with my mean foster father in an awful home. This gave me even more reason to get my parents to meet and break this curse. Then I could have a normal family, a normal life.

*Flashback to Kindergartner Emma*

 _Emma knew she had to get her mom and dad to meet and fall in love. Her real father David Nolan was the sheriff in the town and knew that if she did something terrible it would have to get David Nolan to come to the school and fall in love with her mom._

" _Ok class, I want you to go to playtime and then after we will be going out to the playground." Snow dismissed her class to play inside the classroom._

 _Emma knew this was the perfect time. Twenty kids, one teacher, totally able to sneak out. She made her way out of the classroom into the hall. She came across the one thing she knew would send her real father, David Nolan to run to the school. The fire alarm._

 _Emma knew this would get her in big trouble, but she had to do it. Her life right now sucked. She was living in an awful foster home. Her foster dad was not nice at all and to be quite honest she was very scared of him. He had quite the temper and when he would drink it would be even worse. Emma believed his favorite person to let his temper out on was her. It was the worst. So doing this would probably get her in huge trouble with her foster dad but she couldn't turn back now. She would risk it. It was do or die time._

 _With determination she stepped up to the fire alarm and started to pull down on it. Her timing was not that perfect however…_

" _Emma Swan!" Mr. Jordan yelled as the ringing from the fire alarm went off._

 _Emma stood shocked at being caught and that she actually had done it._

 _Mr Jordan grabbed Emma's arm as the ringing went on. The whole school was evacuating and he knew that was the first priority even if it was a "false alarm"._

" _What on earth are you thinking young lady?" Mr. Jordan knew Emma's situation and knew she was a bit of a trouble maker but he could not understand why on earth she would pull a fire alarm._

 _Before Emma could even answer both her and Mr. Jordan went out of the school in a rush._

 _The whole school went outside near the playground. Everyone confused, not seeing a fire or smoke and the teachers and staff knowing there was no fire drill today._

 _Mrs. Etnyier was outside trying to assemble and make sure everyone was present._

 _Mrs. Blanchard came over to Mrs. Etnyier, "Mrs. Etnyier, Emma isn't here." She told her worried._

 _Just then Mr. Jordan came towards the two with Emma in hand._

 _Mary Margaret seeing this asked in shock and worry, "Emma Swan where were you?!"_

 _Emma only looked down still being held by the arm by Mr. Jordan. "I found her in the hall pulling the fire alarm." Mr. Jordan told them both frustratedly._

" _Emma Swan!" Mrs. Etnyier scolded._

" _We will be discussing this in length and calling your foster father as soon as this mess is cleared up." Mr. Jordan sternly told her, "Mrs. Blanchard after you get back to your classroom and situate your students will you come down to my office please. We will send one of the office ladies to your classroom to send them home."_

" _Yes Mr. Jordan, No problem." Mary Margaret told him. She was at a loss as to why Emma would do this and hoped they could get to the bottom of this all._

 _Just then the fire department and the police came walking up._

 _Emma looked up and saw David Nolan, her real father and tried not to smile even despite her ever increasing nerves about her current predicament. She did it! She got them in the same place!_

" _We cleared the building and no signs of a fire or smoke." David Nolan informed the staff and his eyes kept going towards Mrs. Blanchard. Something about her seemed so familiar. Mary Margaret also couldn't keep her eyes off of him either. Some strange sort of connection that neither one of them could explain._

" _Thank you so much Sheriff Nolan." Mrs. Etnyier told David._

 _Mr Jordan interrupted, "Unfortunately it was on purpose." He started looking down at Emma and Emma looked down embarrassed at all the attention and the trouble. "Ms. Emma Swan here seems to have pulled the fire alarm. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience but we are calling her foster father and having this handled right away. We are so sorry, aren't we Emma?" Mr. Jordan asked Emma sternly._

 _Emma looked up shyly knowing Mr. Jordan expected an answer. "Yes sir."_

 _David looked down at Emma and couldn't help the feeling that he knew her or was connected to her as well. He knelt down in front of her and while he felt bad for her he couldn't dismiss his duty in letting her know how wrong it was to do this._

" _Emma my name is Sheriff Nolan. Why did you pull the fire alarm? You know that was a very bad thing to do. Someone else could have had a real emergency and we wouldn't have been able to get there in time because we were here for a false alarm." He said seriously, but also gently as Emma fidgeted with her hands nervous as could be. Not only was this nerve wracking because he was the police, but this was her first encounter with her real father even if he didn't know. Not to mention he was supposed to be talking to her real mom, but he was too busy scolding her which is was all very new to her as well._

 _David continued, "You are not going to do anything this naughty again are you?" He asked seriously lifting her chin to look him in the eye._

 _Emma swallowed nervously. She didn't know why but he had the capability of making her feel very very guilty and she already did not want to disappoint him. It was killing her and the sad part was he didn't even know this was his daughter._

" _No sir. I won't. I promise." Emma answered him close to tears._

" _Good. I know you won't." David smiled and for some reason beyond his understanding or rational thought he kissed her on the forehead._

 _A great *woosh* went through everyone in Storybrooke and it seemed to make them all step back in wonder._

 _Just then David looked into Emma's eyes and whispered, "Emma?"_

 _Emma could not believe what just happened and she was a little unsure if it was what she thought was really happening but she decided to test it out, "Daddy?" Emma asked hesitantly._

" _Yes Baby, yes!" David exclaimed and lifted her up in his arms and hugged her tight._

" _Charming? Emma?" David heard from behind him._

 _Snow was standing their dumbstruck and in wonder,_

" _Snow?" David asked breathlessly and quickly enveloped her in a hug while Emma was still in his arms. They kissed around Emma._

" _Mommy?" Emma smiled and hugged her neck._

" _Emma, sweetie!" Snow exclaimed._


End file.
